The Fairy Tail Host
by RWBY-Weiss Schnee
Summary: Meet Crimson. She can't taste, smell, eat, or breathe. Crimson is dead. But when a new girl, Lucy, comes along, its the perfect opportunity! Nobody knows what this "Lucy" is really like. So she steals her body and pretends to be Lucy. But when crimson can't control Lucy's magic, will people suspect what is really going on? And will Crimson ever have her real body back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Even though I'm writing this, I'm still going to write about Bee, so don't worry! My sister was begging me to make a fairytale story though, so here it is! We tossed ideas around for a while, and here is the end result! You don't get a second chance at a first impression!**

* * *

"What I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me. I'm not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore! Fairy Tail recognizes me as just Lucy and my other family, it's a far more loving family than this!" {Lucy Heartfilia-

* * *

Meet crimson!

Hair- Long, straight hair, down to her back. On the top of her head, it is black, then it fades into a dark red, and at the end, the red fades into an ashen grey.

Clothing- A sleeveless, knee high dress, with a black skirt with ruffles like rose petals (If that makes sense...) , and a red top along with a dark red shawl.

Shoes- Brown, knee high, leather boots.

Accessories- White, dragonfly-like wings. Nobody knows in they really fly or not, but because of her past and title, it is most likely.

Backstory time!

So the thing is, Lucy walks into fairytale, and the dead Crimson says, " Oh, she's new. I can take over her body and nobody will ever notice!" BUt when Crimson can't control Lucy's magic, THINGS GO CRAZY! Will Natsu find out? Or will Crimson be outsmarted by Erza?

* * *

**So if you could ****review and tell me what you think about it and what you want to happen, that would be great!**

**Byeeeeee!**


	2. Abandoned

**Okay . I . CANT. STOP. LAUGHING ! FairyPokemonLove. Where did you come up with that?! I ALMOST . I ALMOST DIED LAUGHING. I SHALT USE YOUR SUGGESTION! I SHALT! IT HAS TO HAPPEN.**

* * *

"If one really wants to change the world...they have to do it by their own hands!"{Lucy Ashley-

* * *

-"Mommy, can you tell me a story?"

"Okay sweetie. Once upon a time, a very rich man was pulling a cart through the woods. After a while, his cart broke down, and out of the kindness in his heart, a hunter and his dog offered to guard the cart while the rich man went into town to get supplies to fix the cart. Soon night came, and the hunter soon grew worried about his elderly grandmother, and told the dog to guard the cart while the hunter went to tend to his grandmother. When the rich man came back, the dog was still guarding the cart, and as a reward for guarding the cart for so long, he gave a silver coin to the dog to give to its master. When the dog got home, the master flew into a rage. " I TOLD YOU TO GAURD THE CART AND YOU STEAL FROM IT?!" And so the master killed the dog. The end. Go to sleep."

"Mommy, THATS NOT A STORY!"

"Fine. Once upon a time, all the potatoes took over the universe, and the potatoes hired pig eating waffles, and waffle eating trees to blow up the soap so we all died. The end. Now shut up and go to sleep. I have to check on your baby sister."

" Night mommy. I love you."

" Night LuLu. I live you too."

* * *

" Mommy, why is the village burning?! Where is sister?!"

"Shhh LuLu. Everything will be fine. Just go to the ship with your father. Ill be with you in a minute."

" Will the ship take us home?"

" Yes sweetie, the ships going to take us home."

" Where are you going with baby Crimson?"

The woman caring the baby stopped in her tracks. How was she supposed to tell her daughter that there wasn't enough room on the ship? That the ship wasn't a safe place for an infant anyway, riddled with sickness, even in the first class, where they would be staying. That her father thought this was the perfect way to get rid of his youngest daughter, because she was yet another girl, and having another girl could lead to the demise of his business. That LuLu would have to say goodbye to her baby sister, and pray to see her again? 'What am I supposed to supposed to tell her?' She thought.

"Im taking her to my friend, Ur. she will be safe here."

"Will we see her again? Why can't we take her?"

"Its okay. It will be okay. Everything will be all right."

* * *

**Uuuuuuuuuuugh I can't write. BSDFVGSFDVUAED . There. Thats ****your chapter. Byeeeeee.**


End file.
